republic_of_zealandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Dependency
The Ross Dependency is a region of Antarctica originating from the South Pole spanning between 150 degrees East and 160 degrees west. The Ross Dependency is claimed by Zealandia and is operated as a colony and dependent area of that country. Although many countries do not recognize territorial claims to Antarctica, the Ross Dependency functions as a colony of Zealandia. The Antarctic region is governed directly by the government in Moynaq and has a government office, a post office and other facilities typical of small Zealandian communities. The Dependency takes its name from British explorer Sir James Clark Ross, who discovered the Ross Sea, and includes part of Victoria Land, and most of the Ross Ice Shelf. Ross Island, Balleny Islandsand the small Scott Island also form part of the Dependency, as does the ice-covered Roosevelt Island. Geography & Habitation The Ross Dependency is largely comprised of the Ross Sea, which lies at the center of the colony's area. The dependency includes both shores of the Ross Sea and all the islands within it. The Zealandian Geographic Board has named many of the geographic features in the region and is responsible for any future namings in the dependency. The Ross Dependency includes 3 Antarctic research stations, including the Scott Base (Zealandia), McMurdo Station (United States) and the Zucchelli Station (Italy). Each of these stations have rotating populations, but at any given time Zealandian and American Researchers are present in the region. The dependency has access to the American research program's 2 ice airfields and the sea-base at the Zealandian research station. These are the only 3 entry points to the entire colony. All of the supply and support missions to the research bases of the dependency to the Zealandian, American and Italian stations are based in and carried out through the Zealandian mainland. Geography The Ross dependency is centered on the Ross Sea, which is covered year-round by the Ross Ice Shelf. Many islands are found in the Ross Sea, and most are barren, small and rocky. The Ross Dependency includes Antarctica's Mount Erebus, the second highest mountain on the continent and the largest active volcano in Antarctica. Mount Erebus is the subject of much geological study by researchers in the region. Antarctica's only Dry Valleys are found in the Ross Dependency. These valleys are a row of largely snow-free valleys in Antarctica, located within Victoria Land west of McMurdo Sound.1 The Dry Valleys experience extremely low humidity and surrounding mountains prevent the flow of ice from nearby glaciers. The rocks here are granites and gneisses, and glacial tills dot this bedrock landscape, with loose gravel covering the ground. The region is one of the world's most extreme deserts, and includes many features including Lake Vida, a saline lake, and the Onyx River, a melt water stream and Antarctica's longest river. Although no living organisms have been found in the permafrost here, endolithic photosynthetic bacteria have been found living in the relatively moist interior of rocks and anaerobic bacteria, with a metabolism based on iron and sulfur, live under the Taylor Glacier. The Onyx River runs the length of one of the valleys into Lake Vida. Lake Vida is a hypersaline lake in the dry valley and is fed by the meltwater-fed Onyx River. The lake is over 150 feet deep and has been the subject of extensive scientific research. Governance The Ross Dependency is headed by the office of the Governor of the Ross Dependency. The governor is appointed by the president of Zealandia and serves an administrative role in the territory. The governor is responsible for ensuring that Zealandian law is enforced in the territory as well as organizing the bureaucracy responsible for running and maintaining the services provided in the Ross Dependency. A government hospital and post office are found at the Zealandia research station.